Covered In Egg
by skybluewriter
Summary: A oneshot following the scene in "Funk" where Rachel is egged by Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline. How will Finn react when he finds Rachel crying in the parking lot? Mostly Rachel/Finn fluff! Please read and review!


Disclaimer – I do not own the Glee TV show, or its characters, or anything else that has to do with Glee or Fox.

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So, if you're reading this, then you obviously love Glee just as much as I do. And you must also adore Finn and Rachel. :) And if you don't, well, then you may need professional counseling, and/or strong medication. :) Haha, just kidding, just kidding! I wrote this after the "Funk" episode, where Jesse covered poor Rachel with eggs. :( I mean, I yelled at her not to run all happily towards him like she did, but did she listen? Noooo… And so what did she get? Covered in eggs and nightmares about the mother chickens coming for revenge. :) Anyways, I am soooo happy that Finn and Rachel are now a couple! I absolutely can't wait to see what adorableness will happen with them in Season 2! Anyways, just two more things to say before I let you move on and read this story. First, I have another story called **_**New Prophecy: Starlight: My version**_** in the Warriors section (Warriors is the series of books about cats that live in Clans in a forest) and I would love it if you would go and read it! And secondly, pretty pretty please review this story! If you do, then maybe you'll receive wonderfully good karma and you'll randomly be picked to go visit the Glee set. :) (Results are not guaranteed.) So review! And of course enjoy the story! :)**

Covered in Egg

Finn's black Vans squeaked softly against the linoleum of the school hallway as he headed to his locker.

That afternoon found him to be one of the last people in the school, as he had decided to stay late in Mr. Schue's Spanish class. Finn desperately needed help with nouns, verbs, sentence structure, and, well, everything else – and he was hoping that some extra help may help him squeeze out a passing grade.

Once he had reached his locker the brown-haired football player clicked it open and shoved his books inside, thinking that there really was no point in taking them home to study. He had already forgotten half the things that Mr. Schuester had covered in their after-school lesson, and now Finn was simply hoping that his teacher would take pity on him and allow him to pass the class. Instead of books he grabbed his bottled water and a half-eaten protein bar he had saved from first period, and slamming his locker shut, he headed for the door.

As he reached for the silver door handle it suddenly swung open from the other side. Finn stepped back, and in came the last person he was expecting to see – Jesse.

A knot of anger suddenly clenched itself in Finn's stomach at the sight of him. He had tried so many times to convince Rachel that Jesse wasn't the sweet, loving guy she swore he was, but rather someone who simply wanted to use her to catch a glimpse of Vocal Adrenaline's competition. Rachel hadn't ever believed him, though. She had pursed her lips and looked the other way even when he swore to her that he cared about her so much more than Jesse ever would.

Jesse's eyes narrowed at the sight of Finn, and he intentionally rammed into him – hard – as he passed. "Thanks for letting Vocal Adrenaline use your stage in the auditorium so much lately!" he called sarcastically back over his shoulder as he passed. "Of course, I guess you won't need it much after Regionals anyway – I heard your little Glee Club is going to get canceled when you lose."

Finn didn't respond. Instead he clenched his fists and willed himself to keep walking, to not look back, to not let Jesse get to him. He shoved open the door and then slammed it hard behind him again as he walked out into the harsh sunlight of the afternoon. It was not until then that he realized that there was something warm and gooey dripping down his side. Examining his t-shirt he realized that, not only was it warm and gooey, it was also sticky and yellow. It was an egg. Jesse must have smashed it onto him when they had collided in the hallway.

Groaning in disgust, Finn did his best to wipe it off, but he only succeeded in spreading it farther across his shirt. Finally he gave up and decided he'd just have to deal with it when he got home.

He headed toward the parking lot. As soon as he got close to it though, he realized that there was a girl sitting in the middle of the pavement. Her legs were bent up into her chest, and her head was buried into her knees. Her body shock with loud, angry sobs. As Finn got closer still he realized that Jesse must have gotten her too – she was covered in egg. It dripped down her clothes and her long, brown hair, and a pile of eggshells lay on the ground around her. With a shock Finn suddenly realized who the girl was.

"Rachel!"

When she didn't respond Finn began to jog toward her. Indignation crashed into his chest like a tidal wave as he realized what Jesse must have done to her.

"Rachel!" he called again. He came up beside her, and when she ignored him again he knelt down in front of her.

"Rachel, what happened? What did Jesse do to you?" he asked quietly.

"He broke my heart!" she finally snapped her head from her knees and glared up at him. "He did just what you said he would, okay? He broke my heart!"

She was unwilling to say anything else. Instead she dropped her head to her knees once more and continued to sob dramatically.

Finn sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, I know…" he began cautiously, "but I mean, like, why did he cover you in egg?"

"Because I was stupid enough to think that he wanted to get back together with me! He called me and told me to meet him in the parking lot, and I thought he wanted to," Rachel sniffed loudly before continuing, "to apologize or something!"

Her voice raised a few octaves in anger. "But it turns out he only wanted to cover me in these filthy eggs! And he _knows _the way I feel about eggs and every other animal product! I feel like a bunch of little _souls_ have been crushed onto me! Souls that will never get to experience _life_!"

Rachel glared at Finn again as if he had been the one to commit the entire tragedy. "And he brought his entire Vocal Adrenaline group with him just to throw eggs at me! Just to humiliate me further!"

Finn interrupted her furious rant. "Wait, he brought _Vocal Adrenaline_ with him too?"

Rachel nodded. "All of them!" She blinked rapidly to hold back more tears.

Finn groaned and then plopped heavily onto the ground beside her. "He's just trying to get you upset so that you screw up at Regionals, Rachel. He just wants to make sure that Vocal Adrenaline wins."

"I know. Jesse has never cared about anyone but himself, and I can't believe that I was foolish enough not to realize that. But I am a professional, and I will not let him get to me. We've got to win Regionals." Rachel stiffened. "Or else Glee Club will be over."

Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel and hugged her gently to comfort her. "Yeah, I know. But we won't let that happen. We'll win Regionals." Finn was trying to convince himself of this just as much as he was Rachel.

She smiled softly up at him. "You shouldn't hug me, Finn. I'll get this disgusting egg all over you."

"It's okay. I ran into Jesse on my way out of school and he got me with an egg too." Finn pointed out the stain on his shirt. "I don't mind getting more on me."

Rachel grasped a strand of her hair and tried unsuccessfully to wipe the egg out of it. "At least you didn't get any in your hair. It's going to take me the rest of the _century _to get all of this out."

Finn laughed. "Well, maybe it'll make your hair shiny."

Rachel rolled her eyes but couldn't suppress a giggle.

"And besides, just think of the look Jesse's going to have on his face when Vocal Adrenaline loses to us at Regionals. He's gonna freak."

Rachel smiled again. "Yeah." Then she sighed deeply and rested her head on Finn's shoulder. "Thank you, Finn."

"For what?"

"For always being there for me."

Finn gently kissed the top of her head. "You're welcome. Oh, and I'm seriously gonna punch the crap out of Jesse for doing this to you."

Rachel gasped. "Finn! You _cannot_ drop down to his level and do something like that! It'll only make it seem like you're just as deplorable as he is!"

Finn didn't know what deplorable meant, but he still understood what she was saying. "But look at what he did to you, Rachel!" The tidal wave of anger burst back into Finn's stomach as Jesse's face appeared in his mind.

Rachel took his hand. "Please, Finn, just don't do anything to Jesse, okay?"

Finn finally caved in as he stared into her chocolate-brown eyes. Heaving a sigh, he muttered, "Okay. I just hate to see him hurt you like this."

"It's okay. He didn't really hurt me that much, other than completely taking away my dignity and putting the deaths of all these baby chickens on to my consciousness. I… I don't think I ever really loved Jesse anyway."

Finn was surprised. "Really? But… the way you looked at him... It always seemed like you did." Finn didn't want to think back to the time when he had painfully watched Jesse and Rachel together, always wishing that he was the one holding the brown-haired girl instead of Jesse.

Rachel shook her head. "I thought I did, at the time… I mean, Jesse was everything I ever could have wanted. He's just as talented as I am, and he knows what it feels like to be driven. And when he looked at me, it felt like he really _did_ love me." Rachel sighed. "But I know now that he was just acting. And I guess maybe, secretly, I was too."

Finn hugged her to his chest again. "Well, _I_ care about you more than that loser ever even pretended to. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know." Rachel whispered. Laying her head on his shoulder again, she said, "I care about you too, Finn. And I think I know now what it _really_ means to care for someone."


End file.
